The function of the Array core will be to provide expertise and access to various array-based technologies for all of the projects in the Program. All of the proposed research projects will utilize cutting-edge transcriptomic or proteomic technologies. Specifically, the Array Core will perform genome-wide transcriptome studies using DNA microarrays as well as serum autoantibody profiling using autoantigen proteome arrays. In addition, the proposed research will utilize real-time PCR (qRT-PCR), global transcriptional analysis, and microarray autoantibody specificity analysis during phenotypic characterizations of lupus mice or SLE patients. The two key members of this Core, Drs. Li and Dozmorov have extensive experience in these technologies, as evidenced by their previous publications. There are 3 specific goals. Aim 1. To perform Microarray GeneChip transcriptomic analyses. The PI on this Core, Dr. Quan Li also serves as the Technical Director of the UT Southwestern Microarray Core facility and has been actually running this core for more than 4 years. This facility currently performs >2000 whole genome gene expression analyses per year using both Affymetrix and Illumina Genechip platforms. These instruments are also routinely used for the analysis of single nucleotide polymorphisms (SNPs) in both mice and humans. Dr. Li and his core will provide access to this technology for all of the projects in the P50. Dr. Igor Dozmorov will provide assistance in the statistical analysis of all data generated, for all of the projects. Aim 2. To perform serologic analysis of autoantibody specificities using autoantigen microarrays. The PI on this Core (Dr.Li) and the Director of this P50 program, Dr. Mohan have together developed a slide-based microarray system that can be used to characterize the antigen specificities of autoantibodies in the sera of mice or patients. Access to this technology will be provided to all projects on this P50. Aim 3. To develop novel array-based technologies for the future, that may accelerate biomarker discovery in lupus. Drs.Mohan and Li are currently working on establishing additional proteomic arrays (e.g., epitope- based peptide arrays, arrays to study intracellular signaling, etc), that could potentially facilitate and fuel future research.